I now pronounce you man and wife
by DramioneCullen94
Summary: Its Rupert's and his biggest fans wedding day!    Happy Easter Becky :d Hope you like it 3


_**I have wrote this story for my best friend **__**GingerPygmy99**__** who has a huge crush on Ron Weasley/Rupert Grint. Hope you like it 3**_

This was it! The day that I finally got to get married to my amazing fiancé. I was getting dressed in my red and gold room with my family and friends surrounding me. I was in a trance as I attempted to get into my dress. It was only when my cousin shouted my name and told me to step into my dress that I took notice.

I stepped forward and allowed the silky white wedding dress to flow over my skin. It emphasised all my curves in all the right places. My hair had been crimped over night and flowed feelingly around my shoulder. My tiara was placed on the top of head in a perfect way that not one hair was out of place.

My mother handed me a champagne glass and smiled at me with a tear in her eye. "You look beautiful! Just like a bride. I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks mum" I replied.

"Have you seen yourself yet"? My mum asked as she pushed me around to look in the full length mirror on my wall.

I couldn't believe it! I was beautiful on an average day, but I'm phenomenal today. My make-up was flawless, not one hair out of place, and in a brand new, pristine white dress. I do look amazing! All I could think about was my amazing husband to be seeing me in this! I just wanted to run to the ceremony now and get married to him. I want to start my life with him now.

A few minutes later the car escorting me to my wedding ceremony pulled up outside my house.

"Are you ready"? My mum asked smiling at me.

I couldn't talk I just wanted to get there and see his amazing face and his amazing red hair. I love him so much.

20 minutes later we pulled up to my wedding ceremony. I stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

"I love you" my mum said as she went inside to find a seat.

The wedding march started and my bridesmaids entered one after the other. Once everyone had filtered into the ceremony, it was just me and my dad standing outside. I put my hand through his arm and squeezed his arm.

"You ready"? he asked.

I looked up and him and smiled. He kissed my forehead before we took our first steps inside. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Rows and Rows of friends and family sitting either side of the isle smiling at me. The trains were on either side of us. This was my dream! Getting married at Kings Cross Station underneath the platform 9 ¾ sign.

Then I saw him. Standing at the end of the isle wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had tried to tame his hair but it was as wild as it had always been.

I eventually got to the front of the isle and took his hand. My dad kissed my cheek and stood to the side. The vicar stood forward.

"Please be seated" he began. "If anyone here knows of any lawful reason why this man and woman cannot be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold his peace".

It was deadly silent apart from the odd movement made by one of the guests.

"Lets begin. Repeat after me; " I, Rupert Grint, take you, Rebecca Jones to be my wife. I promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

He didn't take his eyes off mine the whole time.

"Now Rebecca, repeat after me" the vicar continued; "I, Rebecca Jones, take you, Rupert Grint to be my husband. I promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride"

I smiled at him and leant forward to take our first kiss and husband and wife. We couldn't stop smiling.

The crowds around us erupted into cheers and clapping. A few even Wolfe whistled.

We eventually turned to face the crowd and walked back down the aisle as husband and wife to begin our new magical journey together.

_**I hope you like it Becky. I have changed your last name because I don't want random people adding you on facebook or anything lol.**_


End file.
